


Twenty Things About the Original Team 7

by Goethicite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before there was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, there was Sakumo, Toukenko, and Hizashi.  Their story didn't end any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Things About the Original Team 7

Hatake Sakumo met Inuzuka Toukenko when she and her best friend tried to drown him in a mud puddle. They were five years old, and white haired babies with dark eyes were too far away to see.

Hyguua Hizashi never went to the academy except the day of his academy test. He and his brother were taught by the clan inside the walls of their compound.

Toukenko was better at taijutsu than Sakumo could ever hope to be. He was too smart, too canny, and thought too much. She threw herself into battle like one of her dogs, all instinct and indefatigable fierceness.

The academy sensei’s hated Toukenko. Like all Inuzuka, she was loud, energetic, and even more opinionated than her brethren. She wouldn’t be still during lessons and her dogs barked constantly while inside. She never learned to read until Sakumo taught her as she paced back and forth across the school yard, the pups weaving through her feet.

Sakumo and Toukenko were on a genin team together along with Hizashi. Their jounin sensei was a Uchiha. The red-eyed man hated all of them, Sakumo most of all. He thought the white-haired boy was weak. Decades later, it was the Uchiha’s voice he heard as the tonto dragged through his stomach.

On their first mission outside the village, Toukenko tore out a man’s throat with her teeth. When she got home, Hizashi presented her with a katana so he would never have to see her mouth dripping blood again. Sakumo didn’t say anything, but he spent the trip home trying to hide his desire to lick the red off her lips and throat.

Toukenko’s first kiss was her best friend, the girl who would become the death-dealer Umino Mazake. Sakumo’s first kiss was Toukenko’s alpha bitch. Yes, there was a bet involved. But Hizashi had to kiss sensei so it all evened out.

Sakumo only ever fought with Hizashi once. They were sixteen and Toukenko got drunk and slept with a jounin from Sand to celebrate her new chunnin vest. Hizashi stopped Sakumo from killing the jounin afterwards.

Hizashi never told anyone, but he was glad that the Sand jounin had been Toukenko’s first lover. Sakumo was a self-centered son of a bitch sometimes. And Hizashi didn’t particularly want Toukenko to kill the silver-haired boy.

The second time Toukenko slept with a man, she killed him while he was still inside her. Lying tied only a few feet away her teammates looked on horror as their captor’s blood splattered her face. It was the first time their sensei was ever proud of them as they came loping back to the squad commander with the enemy captain’s head in Sakumo’s pack.

They were seventeen when Hizashi fell in love with Toukenko and eighteen when he married the woman his father appointed to him. Sakumo never forgave him. Toukenko was his lover anyways.

Sakumo was the last man Toukenko slept with, but she never loved him any more than she loved tempura. By the time Kakashi was born, Toukenko hated tempura very, very much.

Kakashi never realized, but both his parent were young when he was born. Toukenko was barely nineteen and Sakumo was just under twenty. They were already legends in their own right along with Hizashi. Sakumo was the one who killed Toukenko’s legend as surely as if he’d passed his chakra blade through its throat.

Toukenko adored her pup more than anything or anyone else in the world. Even Hizashi, who she loved as deeply as her nin-dogs, couldn’t hold a candle to the puff of black hair and those black, black eyes.

When Toukenko gave birth, her screamed aspirations upon Sakumo as a shinobi and a human being scared a flight of crows from the hospital roof. The staff had been trying for weeks to get the murder to vacate. Kakashi’s arrival had them leaving within ten minutes.

The Uchiha who taught them was made Kakashi’s godfather. No one expected the old bastard to love the brat. It was Uchicha-sensei who defended Kakashi to the clan elders and kept them from taking his new eye.

Three years was all Kakashi had with his mother. The mission shouldn’t have killed her, but Sakumo had finally realized that Toukenko would only ever love one man, and her son already took all the space in that tiny room of her heart. He would never say, but after the fit of rage he was sorry. She was too good to go without a fight. Which was why he’d put the poison in her soldier pills.

Hizashi knew that Sakumo killed Toukenko. He also knew that Mazake was what finally drove Sakumo to commit seppuku. The Death-Dealer specialized in henge. She made him lay every night with his dead lover until he finally joined her.

What Hizashi took to his grave soon after was the simple truth the Kakashi was not the last Hatake. He has a younger half-brother walking around with the face of Sakumo’s killer and the last name of a different man.

None of their children remember them as who they were. All they left was a vague impression of their deaths.


End file.
